Paige Avery
Paige Avery Paige wurde in Missouri geboren. Sie ist die kleine Schwester von Felix, der ebenfalls Teil des Projekt Betas ist. Ihr fällt es nicht schwer sich an die neue Lebenssituation zu gewöhnen, doch sie vermisst ihren Bruder und setzt alles daran ihn zu befreien. Für dieses Ziel bringt sie sogar die Gruppe in Gefahr. Ihr Vater war alkoholkrank und nicht oft zuhause. Wenn er doch mal den Weg nach Hause fand, versteckte sie sich häufig wenn Felix nicht da war, da ihr Vater gewalttätig wurde wenn er betrunken war. Paige wurde sehr von ihrer Mutter geliebt. Sie bemühte sich ihre Tochter vor ihrem Mann zu beschützen, aber meistens war sie den Gemütsausbrüchen ihres Mannes hilflos unterlegen oder war selbst nicht zuhause da sie viel arbeitete um die Familie zu erhalten. Deswegen übernahm Felix bald die Rolle, Paige zu beschützen. Nachdem ihre Mutter hört, dass die Geschwister offiziell während eines Busunglückes ums Leben kamen, verliert sie ihren Lebenswillen und fällt in die Drogensucht, aufgrund der sie später verstirbt. Paige entwickelte durch das Serum die Fähigkeit der Retrokognition, welche sich aktiviert wenn sie einen Gegenstand oder etwas in der Art berührt. Später entwickelt sich daraus auch die Fähigkeit zur Präkognition. Ihr Avatar ist Amandla Stenberg. Ihr Theme Song ist Magic Me von Imogen Heap. Charakter Weil Paige in einem gefährlichen Viertel mit vielen kleineren Bandenrivalitäten aufwuchs, begegnet sie ihren Mitmenschen zuerst mit viel Vorsicht und beobachtet sie bevor sie zu ihnen Vertrauen fasst. Es fällt ihr schwer den Alphas zu vertrauen. Obwohl Grey sie aus dem Labor rausgeholt hat, gefällt es ihr nicht in dem Versteck unter der Erde zu bleiben. Erst mit der Zeit fasst Paige vertrauen zu Nicky und Sam und später auch zu Fynn. Vollkommen vertrauen kann sie ihnen allerdings nicht, da sie in ihren Augen unterschiedliche Ziele verfolgen. Dasselbe gilt auch für die anderen Betas. Nur T.J. vertraut sie später, da er ihr verspricht Felix zu befreien. Das Paige eine heitere und fröhliche Seite hat sieht man leider nicht sehr oft. Seit Felix Verschwinden muss sie ständig etwas tun um sich nicht zu viele Gedanken zu machen. Ohne ihren großen Bruder ist Paige sehr schnell verunsichert. Das gibt sie natürlich nicht zu, und es ist ihr auch selbst nicht ganz bewusst. Als sie Felix im Handgemenge nicht finden kann, schließt sie sich erst einmal der Gruppe an und flieht. Sie lässt sich auch schnell von Cara umstimmen und hilft ihnen dabei Dr. Newman zu finden obwohl ihre Priorität darin liegt Felix zu befreien. Dabei besitzt sie ein impulsives Temperament und bleibt stur ihren eigenen Plänen treu. Als es Ruby gelingt nach einer Waffe zu greifen ist es Paige die ihr zu ruft sie solle auf Dr. Wellington schießen, ohne über die Konsequenzen nach zu denken. Paige ist fest entschlossen ihren Bruder zu befreien und setzt sich stur für jeden Plan ein der eine geringe Chance bietet ihn wiederzusehen. Sie lässt nicht locker, bis Grey sie mit nimmt auf die Befreiungsmission. Dort verfolgt sie ihren eigenen Plan und bringt die Gruppe damit in Gefahr. Sie sieht allerdings später ein dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hat. Wenn Paige wütend ist schleudert sie Gegenstände durch den Raum, oder tritt gegen Tische und Stühle. Paige ist schnell eingeschnappt und beleidigt wenn etwas gegen ihren Sinn geht. Nach der Befreiungsmission ist sie wütend auf Ryan und schubst ihn weg als er sich entschuldigen will, weil er ihr nicht gesagt hatte dass Felix bei Cara und Jake war. Auch auf Ben ist sie nicht gut zu sprechen wegen eines Streiches, den sie nicht ganz so witzig fand. Deswegen behandelt sie ihn häufig von oben herab und redet sehr hochnäsig mit ihm. Als sie denkt, Ben und Amber hatten geplant zusammen abzuhauen, richtet sich ihre Abneigung auch gegen Amber. Sie verurteilt andere viel zu sehr schnell. Um ihre Pläne durchzusetzen scheut sie nicht dafür zurück andere anzulügen oder zu manipulieren. Sie verspricht Cara und Grey nicht von ihrer Seite zu weichen, nutzt später aber die erste Chance die sich ihr bietet um Felix zu finden. Trotz allem ist Paige auch sehr mitfühlend und hilfsbereit und ist im Grunde ihres Herzens sehr sensibel. Als Felix gefangen genommen wird brennen ihr gleich Tränen in den Augen und sie weiß nicht wie es weiter gehen soll da Felix ihr meistens in schwierigen Situationen beistand. Ohne ihn mit solchen Problemen konfrontiert zu werden überfordert sie. Sie sucht und findet Hilfe bei Nicky, die Reeds Fähigkeit auch einmal ausgesetzt war. Ihr vertraut sie an welche Sorgen und Ängste sie hat und es tut ihr gut zu wissen das ihr die anderen helfen wollen, auch wenn sie das nicht davon abhält selbst zu versuchen Felix zu befreien. Paige ist auch schwer getroffen und schockiert als Dr. Newman stirbt und zieht sich zurück weil sie niemanden sehen will. Trotzdem ist sie erleichtert als Sam und T.J. später nach ihr sehen und sie trösten. Paige kümmert sich auch um die anderen Betas. Als ihr auffällt, das Ryan verletzt wurde, kümmert sie sich darum das die Wunde desinfiziert wird, und bittet Sam darum sich die Verletzung anzusehen. Da Felix darauf bestand, lernte Paige die Grundlagen der Selbstverteidigung und beherrscht auch ein paar Tricks aus dem Wing Chun. Sie kämpft meistens mit einem Bambusstock oder Besenstielen zur Not. Sie fürchtet sich vor Ratten und anderen pelzigen Nagetieren. Aber nur wenn es keine Haustiere sind. Kakerlaken und alles anderen was unhygienisch herum kriecht kann sie genauso wenig leiden. Mit der Zeit entwickelt Paige auch einige Charakterzüge die sie an ihrem Bruder immer so bewunderte. Nachdem die kleine Gruppe abhaut um sich im Einkaufszentrum eine schöne Zeit zu machen, bemerkt sie als erste das T.J. die Kontrolle über seine Fähigkeit verliert. Sie ergreift die Initiative, übernimmt die Führung und bringt die Gruppe zurück ins Versteck. Beziehungen Felix ist Paiges großer Bruder und sie hängt sehr an ihm. Anders als heute war Paige als Kind sehr schüchtern und ängstlich. Ihr Bruder und sie stammen aus schwierigen Familienverhältnisse und oft war es Felix der für sie da war wenn sie Schwierigkeiten mit Mitschülern oder mit den Hausaufgaben hatte. Durch seine Unterstützung blühte sie richtig auf und entwickelte das Selbstbewusstsein das sie jetzt hat. Dementsprechend stehen die beiden sich sehr nahe und Paige würde alles riskieren um ihn aus Reeds Fängen zu befreien. Nachdem sie feststellte das Felix Gefangen genommen worden ist, gelten alle ihre Gedanken nur seiner Befreiung und sie ist bereit andere diesem Ziel zu opfern. Sie macht sich Sorgen um ihn und besonders anfangs war sie stark verunsichert wie sie in der neuen Gruppe ohne ihrem Bruder zurecht kommen sollte. Es war der schrecklichste Moment ihres Lebens zu sehen wie Felix sich unter Reeds Einfluss verändert hatte. Trotz allem was sie über Reed und seine Fähigkeit weiß, ist sie fest davon überzeugt das Felix ihr nichts antun würde sollten sie sich begegenen. Nachdem T.J. aus dem Labor befreit wurde freundet sich Paige mit ihm an. Da sich ihre Fähigkeiten ein wenig ähnleln, beide sehen die Erinnerungen anderer Menschen, kann T.J. Paige verstehen wenn ihr alles zu viel wird und sie sich zurückzieht. Paige wiederum tut es gut nach Felix Verlust jemanden um sich zu wissen, dem sie nicht egal ist. Sie tut sich schwer damit anderen sofort zu vertrauen, doch T.J. schafft es diese Barriere zu überwinden. Besonders weil sie weiß das er in ihren Gedanken gelesen hat, das sie plant Felix zu befreien – egal zu welchen Bedingungen – und es trotzdem nicht Fynn oder Sam weiter sagt. Es ist als wären sie stillschweigend übereingekommen Felix gemeinsam zu befreien. Paige ist auf jeden Fall immer froh um seine Gesellschaft. Paige hat keine besondere Freundschaft zu Zoey, Ruby und Jake aufgebaut. Von der ängstlichen Zoey, die hin und wieder einfach zu viel redet ist Paige meistens nur gelangweilt. Sie kann nicht nachvollziehen warum Zoey kein Interesse daran hat sich mit ihrer Fähigkeit auseinander zu setzen. Im Großen und Ganzen haben sie nicht viel miteinander zu tun. Dasselbe gilt auch für Ruby, die sie zwar leiden kann, die aber öfter mit Zoey zusammen sitzt. Obwohl sie mit Jake nicht viel zu tun hat, mag Paige ihn sehr gerne und schwärmt sogar etwas für ihn. Ryan und Paige teilen einen temperamentvollen und pragmatischen Charakter. Da Paige allerdings ein wenig zurückhaltender ist als Ryan kommen sie ganz gut miteinander aus. Paige stellt sich bei Entscheidungen oft auf Ryans Seite und hofft immer auf seine Unterstützung wegen seiner körperlichen Kraft. Als sie jedoch Felix das nächste mal begegnen geraten sie aneinander und Paige wirft Ryan vor ihr vorenthalten zu haben wo sie Felix finden kann. Sie sieht darin eine verloren Chance ihren Bruder zu retten. Als sie allerdings bemerkt das Ryan während der Mission verletzt wurde, vergisst sie ihre Wut für den Moment um ihm zu helfen. Lange Zeit hatte Paige nicht viel mit Ben zu tun, doch seitdem einer seiner Streiche sie getroffen hat, kann sie ihn nicht mehr leiden und redet oft von oben herab mit ihm. Für Paige ist Ben geistig in einem frühkindlichem Stadium hängen geblieben. Manchmal macht sie sich nicht einmal die Mühe ihm zu antworten um sich einen dummen Kommentar zu ersparen. Trotzdem gibt sie ihm Recht als er vorschlägt sie sollten abhauen und ein wenig mehr das Leben genießen. Das würde sie natürlich niemals zugeben. Nachdem Ben und Amber verschwinden und wenig später Preo auftaucht, geht Paige zunächst davon aus, die beiden wären weggelaufen und haben sie an Dr. Wellington verraten. Erst als Amber zurück kommt und das Missverständniss aufgeklärt wird, legt sich diese Wut ein wenig. Sie ist trotzdem nicht mehr gut auf ihn zu sprechen und ist eigentlich froh nicht mehr viel von ihm zu hören oder zu sehen. Zu Beginn scheinen sich Paige und Amber gut zu verstehen und beinahe eine Art Freundschaft aufzubauen. Sie helfen einander aus; so bringt Amber Paige saubere Klamotten als sie nach einem Streich im Bad verschwindet und sie darum bittet; und Paige sieht nach Amber als sie und Ryan zu lange in der Kanalisation verschwunden bleiben. Als Paige auf dem Sofa einschläft, deckt Amber sie fürsorglich zu. Ihr Umgang war immer freundschaftlich, bis sie falsche Schlüsse zieht und denkt Amber habe versucht mit Ben abzuhauen. Sie ist wütend und fühlt sich von Amber verraten, was sie ihr auch direkt vorwirft. Ambers Zurückhaltung hält sie für Arroganz. Paige muss später feststellen, das sie falsch lag und Amber sie niemals verraten hat, doch sie ist zu stolz um sich zu entschuldigen und geht ihr seither mehr oder weniger aus dem Weg. Auch wenn Cara und Paige oft unterschiedlicher Meinung sind, kommen sie sehr gut miteinander aus. Oft haben sie dieselben Ideen, nur mit unterschiedlichen Ausführungen. Cara ist Paige einfach sympathisch und sie lässt sich schnell von ihr Überzeugen weswegen es nicht oft Auseinandersetzungen gibt. Paige kennt Caras mitfühlende Seite und die beiden bauen sich häufig gegenseitig auf wenn etwas schief läuft. Cara ist für Paige da, als sie Felix im Labor zurück lassen müssen und Paige beruhigt Cara als Jake in der Wand feststeckt und sie nicht wissen was sie tun sollen. Einen einzigen Streitpunkt gibt es aber doch, und das ist Felix. Nachdem sie Felix im Labor einmal zurück lassen musste, lässt sich Paige von Cara in dieser Sache kein zweites mal mehr rein reden. Paige hat keine gute Meinung über Josh. Warum das so ist könnte sie selbst auch nicht sagen. Sie kommt mit ihm klar, aber sie kann ihn nicht leiden. Vielleicht liegt es an dem einen Vorfall als Grey die Jugendlichen das erste mal wegteleportieren will und Paige versuchte zurück zu bleiben um nach Felix zu suchen. Josh griff nach ihr und zog sie so mit in das Versteck. Sie gab ihm die Schuld dass Reed die Möglichkeit erhielt Felix zu wandeln. Auch wenn die Sache schon lange her ist, bleibt die Abneigung erhalten und wann immer Josh etwas tut das Paige nicht gutheißt oder nicht versteht, wirft sie ihm einen abwertenden Blick zu. Vielleicht liegt es auch an den charakterlichen Unterschieden. Sally und Paige freunden sich später im zweiten Versteck an. Sie helfen einander die Fähigkeiten zu trainieren und reden oft über ihr damaliges Leben und wie es nun weiter gehen könnte. Sallys pragmatischer und erfahrener Charakter ähnelt Paige in vieler Hinsicht. Paige versteht auch das Sally noch immer mit gelegentlichen Panikattacken zu kämpfen hat wenn sich ihre Fähigkeit verselbstständigt, da es ihr ähnlich geht. Nach T.J. Entführung ist es Paige der Sally unter Tränen erzählt was passiert ist. Als Sally verschwindet, spielt Paige ebenfalls mit dem Gedanken die Gruppe zu verlassen und zu versuchen Felix und T.J. auf eigene Faust zu befreien. Sie ist ein wenig gekränkt das Sally sie nicht mitgenommen hat, den wenn sie gefragt worden wäre, hätte sie sich ihr auf jeden Fall angeschlossen. Alleine möchte sie aber nicht weglaufen und schon gar nicht solange Sam noch da ist, da Paige mittlerweile sehr an ihr hängt und ihr vertraut. Auch wenn Grey ihr und den anderen Jugendlichen geholfen hat zu fliehen, kann Paige ihn anfangs nicht ausstehen. Er hat zwar sie gerettet, doch Felix zurück gelassen. Sie vertraut ihm nicht und ist sehr argwöhnisch als sie heraus findet dass Grey der einzige Weg ist, das Versteck zu verlassen. Erst als Grey verkündet er wolle auch die anderen drei Jugendlichen befreien, gewinnt er Paiges Respekt und ihre Unterstützung. Sie erkennt dass Grey wirrklich sehr viel aufs Spiel setzt um jemanden zu retten den er gar nicht wirrklich kennt. Sie beginnt seinen Gerechtigkeitssinn zu bewundern, besonders als er ihrer Bitte nachkommt und sie an der Befreiungsaktion teilnehmen lässt. Mit Lauren hat sich Paige nie viel auseinander gesetzt, da sie ihre Pläne meist selbstständig verfolgte und die Gruppe nur bei besonderen Anlässen unterstütze. Sie ist trotzdem traurig und schockiert über den schmerzhaften Tod den sie erleiden musste. Nicky ist die erste aus der Alpha Generation der Paige vertraut. Sie redet mit ihr über Reed und hofft dadurch herauszufinden wie sie Felix helfen kann. Als Nicky beschließt nach Nathalies Tod die Gruppe zu verlassen ist Paige traurig über ihre Entscheidung, kann es aber verstehen das sie eine Auszeit braucht. Auch sie ist lange Zeit sehr mitgenommen über Dr. Newmans Tod und braucht lange dieses Ereigniss zu verarbeiten. Noch immer ist sie traurig wenn sie über Nathalies Tod nachdenkt und über den Friedhof der Alphas. Nachdem Nicky die Gruppe verlässt ist Paige lange Zeit unausgeglichen. Samantha bemerkt das und kümmert sich um sie. Sie tröstet Paige wenn sie sich um ihren Bruder sorgt und ist immer für sie da wenn sie wegen Nathalies Tod traurig ist. Samantha merkt sofort wenn Paige wegen ihrer Fähigkeit Schwierigkeiten hat und ihr die schlechten Erinnerungen zu schaffen machen. Deswegen hat sie ihr eine Halskette geschenkt mit der sie gute Erinnerungen verbindet und die Paige helfen über die schlechten Erinnerungen hinweg zu kommen. Samantha ist für Paige zur wichtigsten Ansprechspartnerin geworden. Sie kann es fast nicht glauben dass Sam mal mit Fynn verlobt gewesen war. Denn es fällt ihr sehr schwer Fynn zu vertrauen. Sie weiß dass er früher für Dr. Wellington gearbeitet hat und ist sich nicht sicher auf welcher Seite er nun steht. Bevor sie wusste dass die beiden einmal verlobt waren fragte sie sich immer nach dem Motiv das ihn dazu bewegte wieder zu Greys Gruppe zu halten. Es dauert eine Weile bis sie ihm vertraute, doch nachdem sie sich sicher war das seine Absicht ihnen zu helfen ernst ist akzeptierte sie ihn als neuen Anführer der Gruppe. Paige hat Reed nur einmal kurz persönlich gesehen, doch sie hasst ihn wie sie zuvor nie jemanden gehasst hat. Sie würde auf einer Vergleichsliste sogar Dr. Wellington bevorzugen. Er hat ihren Bruder gewandelt und Paige ist fest entschlossen sich zu rächen und Felix zu retten. Reed und Felix wie er mit leerem Blick neben ihm steht ist immer noch Teil ihrer Alpträume. Einerseits fürchtet sie sich vor ihm, weil sie durch die Erinnerungen die sie gesehen hat weiß zu was Reed imstande ist, anderseits sucht sie die Konfrontation um Felix befreien zu können. Auf Dr. Wellington ist Paige auch nicht gu zu sprechen, obwohl ihre Wut auf ihn nicht ganz so persönlich ist, wie die welche sie auf Reed hat. Als es Ruby gelingt sich eine Waffe zu schnappen, ruft Paige ihr ohne zu zögern zu, das sie auf Dr.Wellington schießen soll und hofft das ihre Probleme, das Gejagt werden und das sie sich immer verstecken müssen und vorsichtig sein müssen, damit gelöst werden. Fähigkeiten Paige besitzt die Fähigkeit der Retro- und Präkognition wenn sie Gegenstände berührt oder einen bestimmten Ort betritt. Das erstemal wurde ihre Fähigkeit im Labor ausgelöst als sie eine Kamera berührte die Cara und Ryan zuvor von der Wand gerissen hatten. Paige sieht bereits geschehene Ereignisse und kann dadurch nachvollziehen was zumBeispiel mit der Kamera passierte und warum sie kaputt am Boden lag. Ihre Fähigkeit erweist sich sehr schnell als nützlich, denn als die Gruppe nach Dr. Newman sucht, findet sie eine Spur von ihr als sie eine Türklinke berührt. Es gelingt ihr Dr. Newmans vergangenen Spuren zu folgen. Bei dieser Form der Retrokognition, sieht sie die gesuchte Gestalt als einen Schatten oder eine Illusion der wiederholt was die Person an diesem Ort getan hat. Paige beschreibt dies als eine Beobachtung „wie durch eine bewegte Wasseroberfläche.“ Um einer Person zu folgen, braucht Paige immer wieder Kontakt zur Wand oder zum Boden. Dadurch gelingt es den Jugendlichen Dr. Newman und Grey zu finden. Diesen Teil ihrer Fähigkeit lernt Paige sehr schnell zu kontrollieren. Sie kann sehr bald auch unterscheiden wie alt eine Spur ist. Je älter eine Spur ist, desto verschwommener verlaufen die Konturen. Wenn ein Ereigniss erst vor kurzem Geschehen ist, sieht sie manchmal alles ganz klar, als würden die Personen genau in diesem Moment vor ihr stehen und sich alles gerade jetzt ereignen. Am Anfang ist ihr die Fähigkeit noch nicht ganz geheuer. Sie merkt auch bald dass ihre Fähigkeit nicht nur positive Aspekte hat. Solange sie die Fähigkeit nicht kontrollieren kann, sieht sie manchmal auch schlechte Erinnerungen wenn sie einen Gegenstand berührt. So erfährt Paige sehr viel über die Kämpfe der Alpha Generation und das macht ihr schwer zu schaffen. Es wird erst besser als Samantha ihr eine Halskette schenkt, mit welcher Paige jederzeit glückliche Erinnerungen abrufen kann um die schlechten zu verdrängen. Paige beginnt ihre Fähigkeit besser zu trainieren indem sie Gegenstände aufzuspührt oder nachzuvollzieht wo sie gewesen sind. Bislang hatte Paige wenige präkognitive Erlebnisse. Einer davon hing mit dem Angriff Dr. Wellingtons Agenten auf das erste Versteck der Gruppe zusammen. Sie sah das sie gefunden werden als sie einen Kugelschreiber berührte, wagte es aber nie mit jemandem darüber zu reden. Dieser Aspekt ihrer Fähigkeit macht ihr auch am meisten Angst und außer T.J. weiß niemand davon. Auftreten in Projekt Beta Freakshow Als Paige zu sich kommt und merkt dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu geht, bekommt sie Angst. Felix gelingt es schnell sie wieder zu beruhigen. Sie sehen sich um und stellen fest dass sie sich verändert haben. Jake fällt durch die Wand, die wie Paige feststellt kein Hologram ist. An Ryans Hand klebt eine Münze und Felix bringt eine kaputte Kamera zum Laufen. Cara und Paige kümmern sich um T.J. als er mit heftigen Nasenbluten beinahe zusammenbricht. Sie disskutiert mit den anderen um einen Fluchtplan aufzustellen, da sie ein wenig planlos im Labor herum irren. Als sie von Wachleuten aufgegriffen werden, wird Paige von einem Wachmann sehr grob angepackt. Felix versucht sie zu verteidigen und tötet den Wachmann ausversehen. Sein Kollege betäubt Felix bevor er mehr Schaden anrichten kann. Die Situation erscheint aussichtslos. Ruby gelingt es eine Waffe in die Hand zu bekommen und Paige ruft ihr zu auf Dr. Wellington zu schießen. Im selben Moment entsteht ein schwarzer Nebel und ermöglicht es den Jugendlichen zu fliehen. Sie merken das T.J. und Felix gefagngen genommen wurden und streiten wie es weiter gehen soll. Paige ist dafür T.J. und Felix sofort zu befreien. Ryan ist ihrer Meinung, doch Cara überzeugt sie davon das es besser wäre zuerst selbst eine bessere Position zu kriegen und Verbündete wie Dr. Newman zu finden. Paige ist dagegen und will gehen. Da gelingt es ihr mit ihrer Fähigkeit Dr. Newmans Spur zu finden. Sie weiß dass die anderen Dr. Newman nur mit ihrer Hilfe finden können und beschließt Cara vorerst Recht zu geben und mit ihnen zu gehen. Paige sieht in diesen bereits vergangenen Geschehnissen auch Grey zum ersten Mal und ihr gelingt es sogar einige Gesprächsfetzen aufzufangen. Sie finden heraus, dass Dr. Newman und der Fremde ihre Flucht geplant haben. Gerade als der Alarm los geht finden sie zu Dr. Newman und dem Fremden, der sich als Grey vorstellt. Bevor es zu längeren Streitereien kommt teleportiert Grey die Jugendlichen weg. Alphas & Betas Paige ist wütend weil Josh sie mitgezogen hat und sie jetzt in dem Versteck in der Kanalisation fest sitzt da Grey der einzige Ausgang ist wenn man nicht durch das Dreckwasser spazieren will. Es bleibt ihr nichts anderes übrig als sich mit der Situation abzufinden. Paige bemerkt das Nicky etwas fallen lässt und hebt es auf um es ihr zurück zu bringen. Dabei sieht sie ihre Erinnerungen, die an dem Glücksbringer hängen und lernt Reed kennen. Sie spricht mit Nicky über die Gefahr die Reed für sie darstellt und fürchtet er könnte ihrem Bruder etwas antun. Trotzdem riskiert Dr. Newman alles um Felix und T.J. zu retten. An diesem Punkt beginnt Paige, die Alpha Generation zu respektieren und bewundert dass sie sich für andere einsetzten. Sie hat auch ihr erstes prägkogintives Erlebniss, verdrängt es allerdings. Als sie zur Gruppe zurück kommt erfährt sie, das Zoey auch wieder in Gefangenschaft ist. Die Befreiungsaktion Paige besteht darauf an dieser Aktion beteiligt zu werden da es auch ihren Bruder betrifft. Nach langem hin und her stimmt Grey schließlich zu. Grey bringt sie ins Labor zurück. Paige versucht sofort eine Spur von Felix aufzunehmen, obwohl sie Dr. Newman finden soll. Sie findet heraus das Dr. Wellington nicht mehr da ist und findet schließlich eine Spur von Felix. Obwohl Grey Bedenken äußert überredet Paige die Gruppe mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben zu fahren, weil sie Felix Spur nicht verlieren möchte. Doch der Fahrstuhl ist eine Falle und sie bleiben stecken. Als die Türen sich wieder öffnen steht sie Reed gegenüber…und neben Reed steht Felix. Die Augen ihres Bruders sind leer. Er erkennt sie nicht mehr. Aus Nickys Erinnerungen weiß Paige, das Reed ihn gewandelt hat. Grey hält sie fest, damit sie nichts Dummes tut und versucht mit Reed und Fynn zu verhandeln. Fynn lässt sie entkommen und Grey teleportiert die Gruppe in einen anderen Korridor. Paige ist ganz aufgelöst und schockiert wegen Felix Schicksal. Als sie hört, das Cara und Jake noch vermisst werden läuft sie mit Ryan los um sie zu suchen. Sie ist entschlossen dass niemand mehr in Reeds Hände fallen darf. Dank ihrer Fähigkeit finden Ryan und Paige Jake und Cara sehr schnell. Doch Jake sitzt in einer Wand fest und Cara hat Schwierigkeiten die Paige allerdings nicht erkennen kann, da sie bei Jake bleibt während Ryan Cara zu Hilfe eilt. Als Ryan und Cara zurück kommen, bringt Paige sie zu Grey zurück und erzählt ihm von Jake, der in der Wand stecken geblieben ist, und Hilfe braucht. Grey geht mit ihnen zu Jake, doch bevor Paige etwas ändern kann, teleportiert er sie und Ryan zurück ins Versteck, damit sie schon mal in Sicherheit sind. Paige ist wütend darüber das Grey sie immer einfach wegteleportiert und hilft Ryan seine Wunden zu versorgen, als plötzlich eine Wand über ihnen zusammen kracht. Die Wahrheit Paige wird beinahe von der materialisierten Wand erschlagen, doch Ryan zieht sie gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite. Sie ist wütend als sie erfährt das Reed Cara erwischt hat. Dr. Newmans Tod nimmt Paige sehr mit. Sie zieht sich zurück. Sam folgt ihr und schafft es Paige zu trösten. Sie leiht ihr eine Kette mit glücklichen Erinnerungen um sie von den traurigen abzulenken. Nachdem sie durch Ryan von den Sendern erfahren hilft Paige dabei allen Bescheid zu geben um sie auf die Entfernung der Sender vorzubereiten. Als sie erfahren das Amber und Ryan schon seit einiger Zeit in der Kanalisation verschwunden sind, beschließen sie und T.J. die beiden zu Suchen und zurück zu holen. Als sie die beiden gefunden haben, erfahren sie von den Dokumenten und davon, das Grey mit Dr. Wellington verwand ist. Paige hat dort eine ihrer ersten Vorrausahnungen als sie die Männer von dr. Wellington angreifen sieht. Schnell kehrt sie mit den anderen zurück und bereitet alles zur Flucht vor. Auf der Flucht Dr. Wellingtonsmänner versuchen die Türe zum Versteck aufzubrechen. Alle sind bereit zu fliehen, doch Zoey ist nirgendwo zu finden. Paige hilft bei der Suche bis sie mit Fynn im ersten Boot in Sicherheit fährt. Dort hilft sie, ein provisorisches Lager aufzubauen. Sie wandert mit T.J. über den Friedhof und redet erstmals seit der Flucht mit ihm über Felix Gefangennahme. Dabei lernt sie, das sie sich auf ihn verlassen kann. Der verlassene U-Bahn Tunnel Paige hat sich mit Sally angefreundet und trainiert mit ihr zusammen die Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Sie hört von Bens Plan heimlich das Versteck zu verlassen um draußen einkaufen oder ins Kino zu gehen und schließt sich der Gruppe an um Schlimmeres zu vermeiden. Doch kaum verlassen sie Fynns Reichweite, bricht T.J. wegen seiner Fähigkeit zusammen. Paige übernimmt die Führung und bringt die Gruppe zurück. Doch einige von ihnen nutzen die Chance um wegzulaufen. Ben und Amber sind nirgendwo zu finden. Bevor sie eine Suche organisieren meldet sich Amber per Gedanken bei T.J. und fordert Hilfe an. Fynn und Paige machen sich vorsichtig aber sofort auf den Weg. Paige ist misstrauisch als sie sieht, das Amber nicht alleine ist. Doch Fynn entscheidet Preo mit ins Versteck zu nehmen. Dort erfahren sie von Sally, das T.J. entführt wurde. Eine dritte Partei Von Fynn und Sam erfahren sie, das Darcy ihre eigenen Mittel hat gegen Dr. Wellington zu kämpfen. Obwohl sie hört das Darcy sehr gewaltbereit ist, schlägt Paige vor sich mit ihr zusammen zu tun um gemeinsam gegen Dr. Wellington zu kämpfen. Sie erkennt schnell, das dies eine schlechte Idee ist. Anschließend befassen sie sich mit Preo. Paige versucht herauszufinden in welchem Zusammenhang er zum Projekt Beta oder Alpha Guard steht. Da taucht Lauren schwerverletzt im Versteck auf. Bevor sie ihnen viel erzählen kann, stirbt sie an ihren Verletzungen. Fynn bricht auf um sie zum Alpha Friedhof zu bringen. Verbündete Paige bleibt mit den anderen im Versteck zurück. Nachdenklich betrachtet sie die Kette, die Sam ihr geliehen hat. Da kommt Zoey mit dieser in Berührung und verschwindet zusammen mit Amber. Die stark dezimierte Gruppe bleibt wieder hilflos zurück. Als Fynn schließlich zurück kommt, ist er nicht alleine. Er bringt Alaric und Eliott mit und einen Plan wie sie Nicky aus dem Gefängniss befreien können. Außerdem eröffnet er seiner Gruppe, das sie wieder in ein anderes Versteck umziehen werden. Zitate ""Was haben die mit uns gemacht?!" "Zumindest wirst du nie wieder dein Kleingeld verlieren..." "Ruby, schieß!!" "Dr.Newman ist dort entlang gegangen..." "Okay...ihr habt Recht. Aber ich werde nicht ohne Felix hier rausgehen. " "Es ist, ein blonder Mann, ich glaube er könnte Europäer sein " "Ich könnte uns bestimmt zurück bringen und die beiden finden." "Andere Richtung, Dr. Newman und der Fremde sind dort entlang." "Denkt bloß nicht daran mich zurück zu lassen!" "Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?!" "Ryan, leise...die Wachleute könnten auch noch in der Nähe sein..." "Er kann nichts dafür, das ist Reeds Schuld!" "Hilfe, schnell, hier her!!... Dr. Newman ist verletzt!!" "Manchmal sind die Erinnerungen so echt, als würden die Personen tatsächlich vor mir stehen..." "Okay das dürfte ein Problem werden" "Da war eine riesige Ratte... naja zumindest hoffe ich das es nur eine Ratte und kein kleines Krokodil war..." "wie soll es einem bei dieser ganzen sache gut gehen" "Es ist nur die Frage ob es das Risiko wert ist." "Du bist verrückt, das weißt du schon, oder?" "Was ist mit TJ passiert?! Wer ist diese Frau?!" "Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund " "Was hat Reed damit zu tun?" "Ich weiß nicht...sie war plötzlich einfach weg" Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:BETA Guards